


Побег

by vlad_chatsky



Series: #VTMtober2020 [4]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), F/M, Kissing, Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade), Twincest, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Адора делает вдох.Эстебан держит ее за руку, как бы говоря: "Все будет хорошо".
Series: #VTMtober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968049





	Побег

Адора медленно наклонила голову набок: ее лицо выражало лишь легкую долю любопытства и почти полностью – безразличие. Князь под ее взглядом поджал губы, но ничего не ответил.

– Зачем вам это? – спросила она, когда в комнате повисло напряженное молчание. – Не вижу ни одной рациональной причины.

– Скажем так: я хочу объединить усилия и избежать лишних конфликтов в городе.

Адора едва уловимо вздернула уголок губ. Медленно выпрямила голову. Под таким углом Армандо выглядел еще глупее, чем был на самом деле.

Самой нелогичной вещью для того, чтобы избежать конфликта, Адора по справедливости считала изгнание Носферату и Гангрелов и официальное приглашение никого иного, как Ласомбра, в лоно Камарильи вместо ушедших. Адора знала, что также он приглашал и Цимисхов, но Старая Нэн, одна из самых наиболее лояльных и терпимых к Камарилье вампирок, ответила отказом.

И вот они здесь: она и ее брат-близнец.

Эстебан выказывал еще меньшую заинтересованность в разговоре, чем она. Он никогда не любил политику — даже в тех минимальных количествах, в каких она его касалась.

Бумаги на столе перед ней уже сотню раз были прожжены ее взглядом.

Попадать в ловушку совсем не хотелось. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что князь был форменным идиотом.

Армандо действительно выглядел и вел себя как идиот: она даже усмехнулась под себя. Он ставил их подле себя, давал огромные привилегии и позволял перетащить в самое сердце Камарильи огромную кучу, возможно, экстремистски настроенных шабашитов — кандидатов должна была отбирать она, и, кто знает, действительно ли она соглашается для того, чтобы помочь князю?

Никогда не доверяй шабашиту.

Единственный сородич, которому она безоговорочно доверяла – это ее брат.

Эстебан поймал ее за руку, когда они уже спускались на первый этаж дома Пилата, и она вздрогнула, погруженная в свои мысли, пока чужие руки методично обвили ее, и плечо чужое стало безумно удобным, чтобы положить на него голову.

Будь она живой, в висках бы уже стучала бегущая кровь.

Эстебан, монструозно окружив их тенями, мягко подтолкнул ее к перилам. Она подняла взгляд, коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки, пока второй рукой ухватилась за перилу позади себя. Лак на ней был потрескавшийся.

– Все будет хорошо, – проговорил он. Его голос звучал низко, почти урчаще, и она почувствовала, как незаметное даже ей самой напряжение уходит, позволяя ей расслабить плечи. – Я с тобой, слышишь?

Она кивнула почти заторможенно. Эстебан улыбнулся.

Его губы на ее были, в сути своей, холодными и неживыми, но для нее они казались все еще теплыми и мягкими. А клыки чужие и свои легко игнорировать, когда вы оба живете с этим достаточное количество времени.

Падшим аристократам должно падать до конца – она выдохнула шумно, цепляясь за его плечи, и укусила чужую губу. Эстебан со смешком отстранился. На фоне абсолютной черноты его взгляд выглядел почти таким же: с оттенком космоса и крови.

– Ты думаешь, мы справимся?

Он улыбнулся ей. Провел ладонью по волосам. Она прикрыла глаза, а когда открыла их снова, на лестнице не было ничего, кроме них двоих и теплого света.

– Конечно.

Она сделала вдох, хотя и не должна была, и кивнула.

Дом Пилата отразил звук их шагов гулким эхо и дрогнувшим при приближении теней масляным светом.


End file.
